Thanksgiving 2  Le retour
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Une nouvelle thanksgiving - Jisbon, enfin, je crois.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentaliste.**

**Un petit clin d'oeil de saison. Un peu "weirdos" je l'avoue...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Jaaane… dehors…<p>

Lisbon avait parlé calmement, sans hausser la voix mais assez fermement pour que le mentaliste ne s'aventure pas dans SA cuisine.

Il restait à la lisière de la pièce, un verre de pinot noir à la main. Il se mettait de temps à autres sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce que faisait Térésa.

- Si vous permettez… le beurre, c'est sous la peau qu'il faudrait que vous le mettiez…

Lisbon suspendit son geste et flingua littéralement Jane du regard. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers le canapé.

.

Un an. Un an que toute l'équipe lui avaient fait la surprise de fêter la thanksgiving avec elle au bureau (1). Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de les inviter. Chez elle.

Mauvaise idée bien sûr.

Une dinde dodue mais encore un peu congelée était la victime de son entêtement gastronomique.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'obstiner dans cette pièce dans laquelle elle n'avait quasiment rien à faire ?

Son truc à elle, c'était les criminels : ceux qui éviscèrent les mamies en dansant sous la lune dans leurs petites culottes de dentelle, les chtarbés qui balancent leur épouse du haut d'une falaise en chantant la macaréna. Pas les volailles.

Quel autre usage que celui de se débarrasser de sa voisine un four peut-il avoir ? Apparemment, aujourd'hui se serait celui de faire un sort à cette dinde.

_Belles cuisses la poulette. Digne d'Alerte à Malibu_.

.

- Tout va bien, Lisbon ?

- Ca vaaaa… fit-elle de l'autre côté.

Jane sirotait son vin, affalé sur le canapé. Il regardait autour de lui le mobilier sobre et fonctionnel de la pièce.

La télé grand écran n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis un moment et seul un grand trait dans la poussière montrait que Lisbon avait été traversé d'un moment de culpabilité. Cependant pas assez pour passer un coup de chiffon.

Un lecteur de dvd , avec une paire d'enceintes d'où dépassait un lecteur mp3, étaient les seules marques de modernité. Une pile de dvds gisait à côté du meuble TV : films d'action (au-dessus de la pile), classiques (_Casablanca, le magicien d'Oz, le troisième homme_) et films romantiques (au-dessous de la pile… _tut tut tut, Lisbon… il va falloir vous trouver un amoureux…_) faisaient le gros des titres.

Peu de livres… en dehors de thèses et d'ouvrages de criminologie… puis un pile de papiers divers et de dossiers à moitié complétés ou en cours d'écriture.

- Vous savez Lisbon ? Sans vouloir vous vexer… vous n'êtes pas une fée du logis…

Lisbon était apparue comme par magie derrière lui, les mains en l'air, suintantes de beurre.

- Pardon, Jane ? J'ai pas entendu ?

Le mentaliste renversa sa tête en arrière et regarda son amie par en dessous.

- Rien, Lisbon… rien de bien important…

- Je préfère… dit-elle… sinon, j'en connais un qui sera privé de dinde…

- Aurais-je retrouvé la baraka ? répondit-il espiègle.

Elle fit mine de lui mettre les mains dans les cheveux et, en riant, lui demanda.

- Espèce de brute… venez m'aider en cuisine plutôt que de dire des méchancetés…

.

Selon les notes de Lisbon, la dinde aurait dû rôtir depuis déjà près d'une heure et là, elle n'en était qu'à la farcir péniblement de quartiers d'orange et de citron.

Jane, lui, semblait très à l'aise, entre les épluchures de patates douces et les haricots verts, papillonnant presque, autour d'elle, comme pour la narguer.

Elle s'énervait sur ses agrumes. _Saloperie d'oranges. Saloperie de citrons_.

- Vous ne mettez pas de romarin ? Fit la tête de Jane.

- Occupez-vous de vos patates.

- Laissez-moi vous aider avec ces…

Il avait alors avancé ses mains vers la cavité de la dinde, mêlant les siennes à celles de Lisbon. Leurs doigts se touchèrent à peine au milieu des oranges et des citrons.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, entre surprise et étonnement.

- Vos doigts sont extrêmement doux…

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent.

- Les vôtres sont pas mal non plus…

Plus près.

- Lisbon ? C'est moi ou ce courant, là, entre nous, est chargé d'un érotisme… bizarre ?

Plus près.

- Il faut dire, Jane, que nos mains se trouvent dans l'arrière train d'une dinde…

Plus près, leurs lèvres.

- C'est ce que je disais…

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

- C'est nouuuuus, fit la voix de Rigsby.

.

Les doigts se Jane et Lisbon sentirent le citron et l'orange tout le reste de la journée.

La dinde était encore congelée à l'intérieur lorsqu'on la servit à table.

Les patates douces, elles, étaient extra.

Et on avait oublié le dessert

Quand on dit que la Thanksgiving apporte toujours son lot de surprise…

- L'année prochaine, on ira au restaurant, promit finalement Lisbon.

* * *

><p>(1) Cf. l'OS titré "Thanksgiving"<p> 


End file.
